Sorrow Song
by Uncolored186
Summary: Alternate Universe. Nothing was more dreadful than attending the wedding of the man she had come to love. One-shot.


**To**: Hada Wada. It may not be what you asked for, but I do hope you enjoy the story!  
**Inspiration:** Sorrow Song by Lim Jae Bum**  
**

-:-

**Sorrow Song**

-:-

_It was only a few months after she broke up with her long time boyfriend Inuyasha when Sesshōmaru Takahashi, Inuyasha's hated half-brother, asked her out. It had been a dream came true, __so__ she immediately said yes without knowing that she was merely a step he had to go through to get his dream girl, the very same girl who had unknowingly broken her up with Inuyasha. How convenient that both brothers attracted to the same girl. However, she didn't know this fact until later after she, against her will, fell in love with Sesshōmaru._

A rather loud laugh from the crowd jolted her back to reality. Slowly, she looked around to see what happened and had to hold back a grimace. Nothing was more dreadful than attending the wedding of the man she had come to love. The happy atmosphere around her was suffocating. Glancing at the newlyweds on the dance floor, she couldn't help but imagine that she was the bride. The said bride was none other than her cousin, whom she had hurt deeply almost a year ago. Still, they both had come to agree that the past was best left alone. Her cousin was obviously happy as she was twirled around by her husband. Everyone who knew the groom closely could tell that he was evidently happy as well.

Unable to look at the happy pair anymore, she turned her attention to the glass of champagne in her hand. Trying to forget everything, she drowned everything in one go. She might as well try to get herself drunk, but not so drunk that she couldn't drive herself home. Heartbroken she might be, but she didn't want to become a damsel in distress.

Even if I live for a day, it's alright  
If only I can stay in that place I can't reach

_Sesshōmaru was not a man that expressed himself with words. Words meant nothing to him. She, somehow, realised this fact a little too late. If only she was not too caught up in the safe haven he provided her, she would have seen the sign that he didn't care for her the way she wanted him to be. He might have hurt her just like his half-brother, but he knew not to play with her feelings. It was true that he did ask her out, but he had never touched her intimately. It was if he didn't want to hurt her more than he already did when they, eventually, parted ways later on._

Someone took a seat beside her, and she tried to remain oblivious. Just for tonight, she wanted to pretend that she was a happy woman. After another shot, her vision grew fuzzy, but she ignored it. Her hand reached for another shot, but a familiar hand stopped her.

"I think you have had enough alcohol for the night."

She glared at the silver-haired man beside her. "After what I did to you, why would you care, Inuyasha?"

He mumbled something she couldn't comprehend.

"Mind your own business." She hissed.

After a moment, he replied, "I try, but I can't when it comes to you."

A hollow laugh from her must have felt like a slap on his face as he flinched. "If that is really the case, you wouldn't have hurt me in the first place." Maybe it was the alcohol, but she kept going. "You and your half-brother are assholes. I can only pray that my cousin won't get hurt anymore."

The deeper my longing grows  
It seems like the sad end is coming closer

_As soon as Sesshōmaru told her that whatever they had was over, she became an angry woman. Revenge was the only thing that filled her mind. She wanted to stay positive, tried to remember the good times, but they were not enough to stop what she did next. With everything she had, she broke Inuyasha and her cousin apart, which indirectly gave Sesshōmaru a mean__s__ to approach her cousin. When she realised what she had done, she could only break down and cry at how stupid she was. If only she could be more observant, then she would have saved herself from another broken heart._

Despite the hurt she endured, she truly had to hand it to Sesshōmaru, for he had planned well. He was willing to go through everything just to get the girl he wanted. Her cousin was one lucky girl while she got nothing but a dream of a future that would never be.

"He won't hurt her."

"Oh? You trust your half-brother now?"

"Look, I know that both of us hurt you, but—"

"Sesshōmaru did not hurt me," she interjected. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, finally recognising the sign he was giving her. "It was me who chose to turn a blind eye. I refused to believe what he was trying to tell me all this time."

Come to think of it, a month after they got together, Sesshōmaru tried to break their relationship, but she was too busy listening to herself.

You scatter like my sigh  
and I can't catch you

_A month after what she did to Inuyasha and her cousin, Sesshōmaru paid her a visit. After getting into her apartment, he finally told her that he didn't intend to hurt her. Then, he admitted that he asked her out because he couldn't have her cousin. Oh, how it hurt to hear him say that. Still, she remained quiet. When he realised that he couldn't stop comparing her with her cousin, he decided to let her go when she finally decided to listen to him. And despite what she might have believed, he had never thought that she would try to break Inuyasha and the girl he had always wanted apart._

"Besides, he apologised." She smiled wanly. Sesshōmaru did leave her with an apology. Inuyasha was probably shocked in disbelief as he remained silent beside her. She was aware that everyone knew _the_ Sesshōmaru did not apologise to anyone. Apology from him was like a crime, but it was the truth. For that, he left with the knowledge that she forgave him as well.

"And you forgive him?" he muttered, disbelief was evident in his voice.

She shrugged. "We both are adults, Inuyasha. It is childish not to forgive him when he already apologised."

With a sigh, she let go of everything. Like it or not, it was time for her to move on. Her love journey might have sucked for the past few years, but she wouldn't let that stop her from believing that she would get her own happy ending. The way she saw it, Sesshōmaru would be a good partner for her cousin, who was too forgiving for her own good. Yet, that was just the way she was. Without that nature, she probably would not be here, trying to make peace with the past.

With that thought, she stood up, intending to say goodbye to the newlyweds, who would be soon leaving for their honeymoon. She, too, would be leaving the city tomorrow as she had accepted a job offer at Kyōto to have a fresh start there. As the couple saw her, she shared a nod with the groom before hugging her cousin.

"I'll see you again, right?"

She chuckled. "Of course. Be happy for me, Kagome."

Her blue eyes shined with happiness. "I will, and please stay safe, for me."

"I promise."

With that said, she left the reception, feeling lighter than before.

As she stepped inside the car, she heard Inuyasha calling her name. "Kikyō!"

Once he stood beside her car, she smiled. "Try to keep yourself out of trouble, Inuyasha."

"When..."

"I honestly don't know. If fate permits, we will meet again." She let out a sad smile. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

There was a trace of sadness in his golden eyes, but he nodded. "Take care."

"You, too," she replied before slowly pulling away from the driveway, leaving for a new journey of her life.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please kindly review before you leave. :)


End file.
